Selene Potter:Rise of OZ
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't flame me as this has been an idea that's been ini my head for months and i wanted to give it a go and .Remember that magic DOESN'T follow the laws of reality or pshyics or else animagi,transfiguration and all that stuff wouldn't work and I do not like people stating you can't do this or that cause he/she doesn't know how it works and i'll point out in the HP universe the inanimate to animate {Non-living to living} transfiguration and conguration spellsas i'm pretty damn darn sure that wizards and witchs don't know how the animals bodies actually work so who's to say acidental magic that is powered by feelings can't make something permenant via transfiuration or conjuration or change to suit it's weilders needs.  
{Line Break}**

8 year old Selene Lily Potter stared at the ocean from the little cave in an isolated cove she had taken shelter in from the wind and heavy rain caused by the storm she didn't know where her aunt uncle or cousin was as they had abandoned her after taking her to one of the out of the way and isolated islands and left her.

Selene sniffed she was alittle happy that she had taken the survival and first aid kits from the boat her uncle had rented it had actually been by her aunts orders she had mostly because her fat mini-whale of a cousin grew sideways and so was not in the best of shape for long walks and it had actually been 15 minutes into the walk that her uncle had made his move and hit her over the head with something and knocking her out, When she had come to it was nearing sunset and when she spoted the kits still with her but opened she found that the flares and emergancy becons missing but at least she had everything else including the worn and 4 slightly torn comics that she had learned was japanese manga from an only student who had seen her reading the 1st one she had fished out of a trash bin after it had been thrown away by another student so she was happy if alittle cold due to having had to hang what little clothes she had to dry near the fire she had managed to make from drift wood she had found near the cave entrance that was still mostly dry.

"Stupid durleys I hope the storm gets them" Selene says yawning as she puts on her still slitly damp clothes and then drags some of the larger drift wood logs onto the fire with some smaller ones to make sure it doesn't go out before laying down on the blanket from the first aid kit ment for someone who had fallen over board and a odd silver tin foil like blanket at least she thought it was that was from the survival kit, "I wish my gundam manga was real that this was a hidden OZ base" Selene sniffs and wraps the tin foil like blanket around her tighter and lets sleep claim her not knowing that her magic that had untill now been only able to heal her as she had not needed it for anything else other then minor bouts of fear or anger induse accidental magic but now it had something to focus on as it spread troughout the cave and the cove warping the very fabric of reality as it worked to make Selene's wish real going so far as to draw in ambiant magic but in doing so put Selene into a coma but magically suspended to stop her aging.

 **{Line Break}**

July,31,1999 what should have been Selene's 9th birthday was when Selene woke up from her Coma still 8 years old not having aged a day and ironiclyit had been her 8th birthday that she had been abanded and tho her body didn't age the same couldn't be said about her clothes sadly and so she only had rags that she had to hold onto just to keep from being without clothes so it was somewhat supprising when she finally focused that she noted that the cave she had found had changed and looked more like a base with a dock and what looked like hangers but both the dock and hangers was empty she blinked and started to look around mostly due to needing clothes that she didn't need to hold onto all the while not knowing that she had screwed up the plans of a old meddler that thought himself the next coming of merlin as her name changed from being on the list of hogwarts 2001 students to the hogarts 2002 students list or that due to her wish her magic had also changed in a way that it worked with mudane Technology making her the 1st technomancer of her world.

 **{Time Skip 2 and a half years}**

January 31st 2001 what would've been her 1st year of hogwarts saw 10 and a half year old Selene working on the final touches of of what she was working on as her magic during the year she was in her ageless coma had not only made her a hidden OZ base with all the tech it also had everything needed to build both ships and subs along with modle suits and 1 gundam she still didn't know about magic only that she can make the computers and machines of the base do what she wanted and so at the dock was a nearly completed carrier sub and a trio of moble suits ment for underwater use and a half completed gundam ment to be a mix of the wing and death scythe gundams all the while ignorant that her not appearing for the 2001 class of hogwarts had caused a massive search by wiarding britain.

 **{Time skip 5 and a half months}**

July 15th Selene was happy as she wore a pute white female version of Zechs Marquise OZ uniform minus the masked helmet was looking over the completed carrier sub and mostly completed gundam with the 1st Leo based mobile suit having just finished the day before and so it was a supprised to ehr when she herd a crack like a gundshot that she had jumped slightly and ducked behind a crate while she used her power over machine to activate the Leo to make sure she wouldn't be defenceless.

"Are you sure she's here Albus?" a female voice that must have been around her late 50's to early 60's asks while an male voice older then the females resplies "My dear minerva young Selene's Hogarts letter is adressed to here as it reads 'Main dock,OZ main base, OZ island and seeing as this island wasn't named yet all my tracking spells points to her i'm guessing young named this island herself but i've never seen or herd of OZ before nor why a base would be out here just 2 miles from the wards of Azkaban" ah so the older male was this albus person and the female was called Minerva.

Standing up and coming out from behind the crate she used as cover Selene looks at the pair and had to do a double take at the pair as they both looked like they had ether just steped out of the middle ages or just came from a costume party "Okay who the heck are you and how did you get here? as i'm darn sure you didn't come by boat or air as the bases security didn't detect you coming here and speak truehfully or else the Leo behind you with open fire" as she points to the mobile suit that was now aiming it's weapon at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked up at the noise only to come face to barrel with the Leo's 105MM gun causing them to pale slightly.

"Wonderful metal golem my dear girl" Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes as he recovers from the shock as Selene smirks.

"It's a mobile suit and normally their's a pilot inside of it but my abilities allow me to control any and all machines around me like my base here" Delene says while as walks towards a hanger while asking "And before i decide if you should be shot or not tell me why you're here and why i shouldn't have you shot" her calm tone caused both to gulp slightly in fear unable to understand why Lily's and James's daughter could be so casual about killing.

 **{Line Break}**

July 20th saw Selene standing outside the Leaky Cauldren waiting for Mcgonagall who was bringing a mundane born and her family along with her as well, Selene stood out tho because of her OZ dress uniform she was happy tho as she checked her watch for the time it was only when a car pulled up near her location and Mcgonagall got out with a family of 3 that Selene walked over to them.

"I've been waiting for the last half hour Professor Mcgonagall" Selene says in a cool tone while she looked at the girl who was around her age maybe alittle older before holds her hand out to shake "Selene Potter" Selene says curtly.

"Hi I'm Hermonie Granger,Are you a witch to?,Are you with the military? because you know you look like you are"Hermonie says before she looses Selene due to her rapid fire question before Selene holds her hand to the other girls mouth stopping her from her rapid fire questioning.

" please calm yourself as I can't keep pase with your rapid fire questions now yes i'm a witch like you but i don't think we should be talking out in public about that" Selene says getting a nod from Mcgonagall who started to lead everyone into the Leaky Cauldren and then to Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank and upon seeing Mcgonagall having the key to her vault she stepped up to the teller stating "I wish to my account manager if you'd please as this is the first time i've seen my vault key" getting a startled look from Mcgonagall who had not really thought about that Selene didn't have her vault key that had been held by Albus untill now.

"Very well human" the Goblin teller states before shouting something in a language she didn't understand that Mcgonagall stated to Hermonie who asked that it was gobbledygook the language of the Goblins before another Goblin came up to the teller who states " Grip Iron will take you to see your account manager"

 **{Line Break}**

Selene's trip to Diagon Alley and Gringotts had been wonderful as she had learned she was the Heiress of not only the Potter family but also named the Black family Heiress due to being named Heiress by her Godfather the Lord Black Sirius Black, who appearantly as the Goblins told her had been held in jail for 10 years and was still awaiting a trial and so she hired the Goblins to look into it and get her Godfather a trial he's been denied but another good thing to come out of the trip was that she made a friend in one Hermonie Granger, once she got the girl to calm down they had managed to have a good conversation with eachother and at times talking about things that went over Hermonies parents and Mcgonagall's heads so she might have a recruit in Hermonie so over all Selene was happy with how the day turned out.

 **{September, 1st,2001}**

Selene had arrived at Kings Cross station at 10AM an hour before the train left to meet up with Hermonie who over the last month had managed to get a loan of some books from Selene that she had at her Base mostly because Selene had let slip she was working on Mobile Suits for her base to hermonie who had all be demanded to be in the know about what she was doing and so she had ended up recruiting Hermonie alot sooner then she thought she would, but she was pretty sure it was mostly because Hermonie seem to love the idea of learning something new and not publicly known, that and she promised Hermonie that she could help Selene out with designing a working Mass Driver as she already had a ship being built that would serve both in space and on the earth.

"Selene!" Hermonie shouts and she all but tackles Selene into a hug before she started talking about not only the spells she had learned over the summer but what she had learned so far from the books Selene had loaned her before stopping long enough to say bye to her parents and then dragged a bemused selene with her though the barrier to the platform 9 3/4 not knowing that they had missed a family of redhead who wouldn't arrive untill it was almost time for the train to leave but also threw a huge wench into the plans of one Albus Dumbledore who was still trying to recover from the fact that Selene wasn't a meek abused girl that she would've been if the Dursley's hadn't left her and since she hadn't thought of the Dursley's house as her home but her base as her home the already weak blood wards crashed but due to their already being so weak that they was already on the verge of failing albus's devices failed to alert him to the blood wards failing or all his other wards tied to them also failing.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene watched the country side go by as the train went down it's tracks heading towards the station closest to Hogwarts as she herd Hermonie telling her about the long history of the school that she had read in Hogwarts: A History, Selene knew she had asked for this when she had asked Hermonie about what she had read and so far she wasn't really liking what she was hearing before she sighs and holds her hand up to Hermonie causing the busy haired brunette to stop and look at her.

"Hermonie from the sounds of things Hogwarts is using a rule system that appears to not have been updated since the school was founded meaning more then likely this point system they have is being abused by at least 1 teacher making it pointless" Selene says with a frown with Hermonie following shortly after with her own as she thought it over.

"I think you're right Selene" Hermonie says not liking the idea of a teacher abusing their power in such a way.

"Oh by the way Hermonie i've been looking through the books on Wizarding law and I've found out that the mundane born no matter if they get top grades tend to get passed over for 'Pure-Bloods' I mean really what's so pure about basicly marrying their 3rd or 4th cousin? I mean really it's gotten so bad that you can find at least one person from every so called pure-blood family in a family tree it's getting so bad that at least 40% of the children the so called pure-bloods give birth to now are what they call Squibs with the number increassing each fgeneration and at the rate it's going i give it 3 mayb they're lucky before there are no 'pure-bloods' left with magic, I even got a theory that many of the Mundane born magic users are just old family lines re-gaining their magic after so many generations of being from what i can tell are called Squib lines" Selene Says before she shake her head and smiles.

"Well at least we won't have to much issue with recruiting among the Mundane born eh Hermonie?" Selene says with a small laugh as Hermonie nods with a giggle herself.

 **{Line Break}**

The rest of the train ride was un-eventfull other then helping a shy boy find his lost toad and Selene knocking a annoying red head out they or Hermonie at least had changed into their school uniform with Selene just putting her robe on having gotten an excemption from the school uniform due to her OZ uniform being acceptable mostly due to Selene refusing to wear the school uniforms mostly because the robes covered them anyways so why buy the school uniforms when they wasn't actually needed.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let you wear your OZ uniforms under your school robes instead of the school uniform" Hermonie says only getting a smirk from her friend.

"I simply outsmarted her with logic something these magicals seem to lack if their laws are anything to go by" Selen says as she takes out a book on wizarding law and handed it to Hermonie to read as said girl put the book into her trunk just as the train slowed to a stop.

"Looks like we're here, well let's get going Hermonie as I don't want to deal with that red headed boy again" Selene says her distaste for the red haired boy clear in her tone of voice and getting a nod from Hermonie they left the train cabin they had been in and left the train with thte other students.

 **{Line Break}**

Selene stood next to Hermonie as they was led into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses "The celling it's charmed to look like the outside" she hears Hermonie state next to her causing her to look up and gain a thougtful look before asking "Think we'll be able to replicate that for the base?" not really caring aabout the whole statue of secrecy bull the magic users who seem stuck in the middle ages claim protects them but from what she's seen it's really is used because the pure-bloods don't want to admit that they are not the surprime power anymore as the mundane world has advanced at an far more advanced rate then their little isolated and stagnant world, and from what she's seen they make it hard for the mundane-born to find any type of work beyond menial low paying jobs no matter how good their grades while pure-blood with poor grades get high profile and paying jobs.

Selene blinks as her friend is called up to be sorted, it took 5 minutes before the sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw!" with a nod of approval Selene watched Hermonie walked happily over to the Ravenclaw table before she tuned out the names being called untill "Potter, Selene" was called and Selene walked calmly up too the stool and sat down all the while ignoring the low mutterings from most of thos at the tables.

"My my your an interesting one if it wasn't against what you're trying to do I would put you in Slytherin" the voice of the Sorting Hat says in her mind.

'You would do well with not putting me there as the school would be down alot of students if I was as I would not put up with them' Selene says coldy getting a small shiver from the Sorting Hat.

"Indeed and with a mind like yours you would do well in Ravenclaw, You're loyalty to your friend Hermonie would also be Valued in Hufflepuff, And your bravery and cunning fo attempting to go through with trying to get both magical and non-magical's to work together would be would see you in both Gryffindor and Slytherin but as slytherin has a strong anti-muggle born" the hat pauses at Selene growl at the term before coughing slightly "Sorry anti-Mundane born takes them off of the list so with all that" the sorting Hat speak out loudly for all to hear "Better Be..."

 **{Line Break}**

 **And evil cliff hanger hehe i'll be posting a poll within afew minutes of this chapter beign posted for people to vote on what house Selene should be sorted into it'll be active up untill the 29th**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note that I won't be focusing on the school years to much so please do expect minor time skips so please don't hate for that.**

 **{Line Break}**

"Better be...Ravenclaw!" the Sorting hat shouts getting cries of "We didn't get potter" from a pair of red headed twins at the Gryffindor as Selene walked over to the Ravenclaw and sat next to Hermonie.

"So both of us in Ravenclaw huh Hermonie?" Selene states to her friend who nods while they watchs the last few people get sorted before Dumbledore stood up.

"Now before we eat I have afew words to say, Nitwit,Blubber,Oddment,Twik, thank you" before sitting down as the food starts to appear.

"They enjoy their heavy greasy food" Selene says as she pokes some of the meat "And it's overcooked..." with a sigh Selene loads her plate up with the more healthy foods while muttering about finding the kitchens to talk to the cooks about the food.

Once the food was gone from the tables Dumbledore stands up again.

"Now that we're all fed and watered I have afew announcements to make."

"1st is: The Forbidden forest is fobidden to all students" Here he looks at the red headed twins.

"2nd is: has requested that you don't do any magic in the hallways between classes and that he also has updated the forbidden Item list so please make sure to take a look at it."

"And finally the 3rd floor right coridoor is forbidden and off limits to prevent a nasty and painfull death" at this Dumbledore make a quick glance of Selene who seems o be ignoring him.

 **{Line Skip}**

Selene let out a sigh her 1st month at hogwarts had been for the most part fun but she did hate potions mainly because of the teacher who seemed to hate her just because of who her father was ruining her happiness she had for learning from that class, so she resigned herself to learning the potions before the school year during the summer holidays and the winter break ment to allow students to return home for yule or christmas.

"I hate snape...he doesn't even teach us nothing I mean really throw up a potion and how to make it and then he just tells us to make it, Might as well just tell us to follow the books and not even bother to have a teacher there as i'm sure at least 90% of the mistakes are caused by Snape seeing as he literally seems to hover around everyone but Slytherins from what I hear and he doesn't even do anything untill after a potion screws up even if he's looking at the person who screwed up their potion" Selene says while ranting about how Snape doesn't even know how to teach anything and should just quit being a teacher as he is in his own words a dunderhead when it comes to teaching.

"Selene be carefull or he might giveyou a detention" Hermonie says while looking worriedly towards the table that held the teachers.

"Snape can't give a detention because a student doesn't like him and if he does i'll just bring it up to our head of house about Snape's blatant abuse of his power as a teacher" Selene Says with a huff before they leaves for their dormroom for the night while the teachers head towards the head masters office for their 1st monthly meeting of the year.

 **{Line Break}**

"Now then we can start the 1st meeting of the year" Dumbledore says with a grandfatherly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

and with that the different heads of houses reported that nothing outside of the normal 1st year home sickness and afew pranks from the weasley twins nothin was wrong.

"Now then are there any first year students that stand oout among the others?" Dumbledore asks planning on singleing out Selene once they was done their reports.

" and " Minerva says being the first to speak up "They are both very good in transfiguration with both of them only taking 2 or 3 tries respectively to do their assigned class work and their written homework is getting them straight O's and EE's respectively and are shaping up to be the britghtest witchs of their generation"

"I would have to agree with Minerva they are getting their charmwork done on their 1st or 2nd tries depending on the charm it switches and then they help the other or anyone else who is havign trouble in their class" the Ravenclaw head of house and charms proessor Flitwick says from where he was sat...in a highchair ment for toddlers.*

"Granger is a know-it-all and Potter is just like her father to arrogant to do her work and thinking ehr fame will get her everything" Snape says not even bothering with anything else.

"My 1st year Raven's have seen you take viels for potters and spill them and then giving her no marks for 'not completeing potions on time' that she finishes at least 5 minutes before you tells everyone else to stop so Severus* I have to ask that you stop sabutaging one of my Ravens" Flitwick says angerily at Snape's blatant abuse of one of his Ravens.

" and do exellect work with the pants" Prfessor sprout the Hufflpuff head of house and herbology proffesor says with dumbledore frowing slightly at not being able to signle out Selene like he had planed as she seemed to be at the top of her classmates with the Granger girl no one noticing the DADA proffesor was silent as Dumbledore starts talking about Flamal's Stone that was being held in the 3rd floor coridore.

 **{Line Beak}**

 **Sorry but i had to make that joke mainly because of the books on the chair bit is over done**

 **Sorry but i'm not sure how Snapes 1st name is spelt /Edit: Thank you** Bigs-Post for the correct spelling


	5. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
